


birthday wishes are just as mundane as an ordinary wish made in a wishing well.

by poeticaid



Series: are you implying romancing Shuichi? [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Birthdays, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GUYS, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, it's Shuichi's birthday you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: It's Saihara's birthday and he wishes for the love of his life.





	birthday wishes are just as mundane as an ordinary wish made in a wishing well.

Shuichi is having a hard time on his own. He was trembling, he was cold, he was scared at everything. He cries himself to sleep every night, letting himself wander back to the memories of the simulation that had torn him and his friends apart. He was in shackles; the staff of Danganronpa decided to cage him, like an animal in the zoo. He hates it. He hates everything.

Shuichi opens his eyes from another restless night. The way his hands flutter across the chains keeping him on the bed, knowing that it will only rust once exposed to dry air and water. He blinks. He stands, running to the door, wanting to see Kaito, _his_ Kaito, his beautiful, handsome, daring Kaito. He wants to feel the warmth of his arms and chest, wants to hear Kaito mumble incoherent phrases into his ear. How long has it been since he had last seen his Kaito Momota?

Then the shackles trip him, and he lands on the floor with his face. He swears under his breath, and sobs as he tries to undo the shackles and chains bounding him to this accursed room, to the room he hates so much. Tears were streaming across his face, and they do not stop when he hears the door open and lets nurses carry him to his bed. Shuichi looks at them, trying to glare at them from his tear-stricken eyes.

They had the warmest look on their faces, sweet smiles on their lips. It made the blue-haired boy sick. He knows a deceiving smile when he sees one. He had no reason to trust these nurses. Then he notices that they were holding a cake and a few balloons.

"What're these for?", Shuichi asks harshly, glaring at the cake.

"Why, Mr. Saihara, don't you know?", one of the nurses ask.

Shuichi narrows his eyes, still confused. "No."

"It's your birthday."

Shuichi's heart stops. When he was still obsessed with Danganronpa, he and many people celebrate the characters' birthdays as if they were a special holiday. Hell, they would even build _shrines_ for them. They would wish the characters a happy life, even though they weren't quite happy themselves. Shuichi had remembered celebrating Kirigiri's birthday, and the way he celebrates it was splendour and rich, as he drains all his allowance for a simple birthday party for a fictional character.

Was his birthday celebrated like that too?

"Mr. Saihara, would you like to make a wish?"

Shuichi wants to scoff. A birthday wish is for children, not for the adults. A wish is nothing but a happy tale. Life is not a happy tale, it is fragile, it is depressing. No wishes ever come true in life. No wishes, no miracles, no fate, nor God can save you in your petty life. Nothing happens. You just live your life to its dullest moments, and you will crumble to dust once you just wanted to stop leaving in this world anymore. But he wants to _try_ getting a happy ending.

"I want Kaito to be in the same room as me." His voice was merely a whisper: scattered to the winds. The nurses look at him in surprise, and Shuichi, with weak arms, takes the cake from the nurses and bites into it. "Right now."

"But Mister-"

"I don't care if he's damaged like me", Shuichi growls, making the nurses wince. They had never seen him act agressively before. This was maybe the first time Shuichi had raised his voice.

"Right away, Mister Saihara." The nurses exit the room, leaving Shuichi with the half finished cake. He stares at it intently, wanting to know how and why people celebrate birthdays- no matter how ridiculous the concept of parties are.

Time is quite a sneaky fellow. It was the devil, the real devil. If you procrastinate and ended up remembering something you needed to do, but it's already an hour before its due. Shuichi despises time. It's a manifestation of endless torture, of speed, and of quality. He had been in the simulation for almost a month, with no food and water to keep him in check while he was still in the simulation. When he woke up, he had a sore throat, he was weak. He was at the brink of death, and would fall whenever he stands. His health had worsened once he had heard that there would be another season for Danganronpa: it seems as if the people will never be satisfied about Danganronpa ending.

He hates everyone.

The door opens, and Shuichi perks up. His eyes widen, and his lips curve into a small, small smile. He feels tears prick his eyes. He wants to hug the love of his life, to tell him how much he misses him with every passing day. His heart beats for him, sings for him as Kaito, _his_ Kaito, walks to him with a little smile on his lips.

It was quite peculiar, seeing Kaito with straight hair, a very small smile that was not a grin nor a smirk on his face, and was not wearing his beautiful jacket with the galaxy behind it, but a modest white shirt.

"Kaito", Shuichi sobs as he stands and runs to Kaito, his shackles clinking. He was in his reach, and he pulls him to a hug. His arms were not warm, which made him discouraged, nor were they muscular anymore.

"Saihara", Kaito says in a small gruff. Shuichi's heart deflates, hurt that his love just reffered to him by his last name.

Shuichi looks at Kaito with a solemn look on his face, wanting to know _why_ he just hurt him, all over again.

"Kaito, you're hurting me", Shuichi cries as he grabs on to Kaito's shirt, leaving crinkles on it in the process. "Why did you just-"

"Stop, Shuichi." Kaito lifts Shuichi's chin up, so they can look into each other's eyes. God, Shuichi loved those purple eyes. It was like a galaxy, it's shine as bright as a star, its dim irises a nice contrast to the pupils of his eyes.

It was barely noticeable by now.

Kaito lifts Shuichi's chin up more, so it could meet his lips. Shuichi reciprocates this feeling and clings to Kaito as if he was his lifeline, as if he was the only one who could stop him from going insane, from killing himself. The taller man wipes tears away from his cheek, and he loves his warmth. He misses it so much, and he was now here, in a room, desperately clinging to a man who loves him as well.

Miracles, fate, wishes, and religion doesn't save everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> i want me some more of that Saimota angst  
> why is there not enough content of Saimota in AO3  
> ...screw you Saiouma


End file.
